


when i come home

by akihiros



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of the Negative Zone, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihiros/pseuds/akihiros
Summary: “Johnny?” he says groggily. Johnny is there, standing by the end of the bed, with their love-blanket wrapped around his body. “What are you doing standing there?”“Why did you leave me in there by myself?”





	when i come home

**Author's Note:**

> Quick spideytorch fic based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/leonamcgrew_/status/1188447228962181122). Haven't found a beta yet so this isn't beta-ed.

Peter Parker is a good boyfriend. He promises he is. But he’s also a masked vigilante who stops muggers on the streets and sometimes makes a supervillain go mad and then he’s ten seconds away from dying because of it.

This night is Mysterio’s fault, with his stupid illusions and his ways of messing with Peter’s mind. It was a hard fight but Peter guesses he did good, at least he defeated the guy, for now. Or that’s what he’d like to think.

So, Peter is a good boyfriend and hasn’t forgotten Johnny was going to cook dinner for them tonight, in celebration of another anniversary of their relationship. He literally tried to reason with Quentin to let him go home so he could get on time to have a romantic dinner with his loving boyfriend. Quentin didn’t care, of course. The guy is a crazy villain after all.

Two hours later, Peter is finally climbing up the fire escape to his and Johnny’s apartment.

“Flamebrain?” Peter calls him while he climbs through the window of their room. His feet meet the floor with a quiet thud and he quickly takes off his mask, letting it drop down somewhere.

Peter knows his face probably looks like shit. Mysterio pushed him down onto the floor like fifty different times, so there’s that. Johnny will be mad, but he also will understand, because he has known Peter since forever. He’s literally dating Spider-Man. And Peter is dating the Human Torch.

Wow, how good does that sound, huh?

Peter smiles while he takes off the top piece of his suit. Just with his pants and boots still on, he leaves the room and goes to the living room.

The TV is on, playing one of those talent shows Johnny loves to watch. There’s a clean plate and glass on the coffee table, just beside the ones Johnny clearly used. The place still smells delicious thanks to the meal he cooked. Johnny is fast asleep on the couch, one of his hands dangling off the armrest.

Peter decides not to wake him up, because he knows he’s been on Fantastic Four business and he’s probably too tired to wait for Peter. In fact, his blue suit is hanging on the backrest of an armchair.

Peter drops a soft kiss on the Torch’s forehead, covers him with their love-blanket, turns off the lights and the TV and goes back to their room. They can eat Johnny’s cooking tomorrow, together, like they were supposed to do tonight.

He takes a quick shower, checks on Harry and Flash just because he’s a good guy, contrary to everyone’s beliefs, sends a cute message to his Aunt May and then leaves his phone on silence. He puts on a pair of boxers and a random shirt and throws himself over his side of the bed.

—

Peter wakes up when he starts feeling kind of weird, like his spidey-sense is trying to warn him about something going on, but the threat isn’t big enough to be a real threat. He takes the pillow off his face and squints his eyes in the dark.

“Johnny?” he says groggily. Johnny is there, standing by the end of the bed, with their love-blanket wrapped around his body. “What are you doing standing there?”

“Why did you leave me in there by myself?” Johnny answers. Thanks to the lights filtering through the curtains, Peter can see Johnny is pouting. He lets out a groan.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Peter explains. “You looked pretty tired, you basically were out all day with the FF.”

“You should have, though,” Johnny says, “with a kiss and everything.”

“You’re so dramatic, darling,” Peter laughs. He pats Johnny’s side of the bed a few times with his hand. “Come here, I’ll make it better for you.”

Johnny smiles at that and quickly crawls up the mattress until he’s all over Peter’s side of the bed and his body. Peter lets out a soft  _ oof _ , but he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s body, welcoming the added weight and warmth. The blond presses his nose against his neck and Peter’s lips go to his forehead.

“Happy 5th anniversary, baby,” Johnny says against his skin. Peter smiles. “I know it was yesterday but I’m romantic like that.”

“Five years together, huh?” Peter mutters. Johnny nods with his head. “Five years of being the happiest man alive and dating the baby of the Fantastic Four.”

“The ‘baby’?” Johnny asks incredulously, leaning away from his embrace to try to look at him in the dark. Peter laughs and reaches for Johnny with one of his hands, only for his boyfriend to slap it away. “I’m not baby. I’m hot.”

“Was that a pun or…?” Peter says. A hand slaps him on the chest. “I was joking, baby. Come back here, let me cuddle you. You’re so warm.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Johnny says reluctantly before going back to Peter’s arms, as always. This time, Johnny searches for Peter’s face and they kiss, soft and warm. “I missed you.”

“We live together, Johnny, we see each other everyday,” Peter says, because he’s not romantic at all.

“Stop ruining the moment being so dense,” Johnny groans. He presses his body next to Peter even more, their legs tangled under the blankets, his hands on Peter’s lower back. Peter makes his hair to the side to kiss Johnny’s forehead.

“Okay, but why did you wake up at five in the morning though?” Peter asks, kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Hmm, just a nightmare,” Johnny answers, and his tone is sad, and Peter already knows what it was about. He waits for Johnny to keep talking before asking any questions. “I was back at the Negative Zone, but the worst part was that you were there, too.”

“Johnny,” Peter says, trying to stop him.

“We had to engage in combat to be free,” Johnny continues. He’s playing with the hem of Peter’s shirt. “I can’t remember what exactly happened, but when I woke up alone, in the dark, I thought you won and were finally free.”

“I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to leave you there alone,” Peter whispers, hugging him tight, afraid of losing him again. He couldn’t go through that a second time. “I love you so much, Johnny.”

“I know, Pete, I know,” Johnny says.

And his mouth is on his, kissing him like it’s the last time they’re going to. Johnny is warm and soft, and always a present anchor, the source of Peter’s love.

“I don’t want to think about sad stuff,” Johnny says in the space between their mouths, his hands holding Peter’s face. “Tell me something. Anything.”

“Mysterio kicked my ass,” Peter quickly answers, because he couldn’t take anymore of Johnny being sad and miserable over a nightmare. The Torch laughs, and Peter can say he’s making it better. “And I think there’s something going on between Harry and Flash.”

“Oh?” Johnny asks, sparking up with curiosity. To Peter’s relief, he seems to have forgotten about his nightmare, about the ever present memory of the Negative Zone. So Peter goes on.

“I’m sure they’re banging,” Peter adds. Johnny snorts. “I know they think I’m an oblivious idiot who never realizes anything even if it’s happening right in front of me, but there’s something there...What do you think?”

“I really don’t want to think about Harry banging, but Flash…you may have a point,” Johnny says.

“Wait a minute,” Peter says. “What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me something?”

“What did you say about being an oblivious idiot?” Johnny asks, smirking.

“You fancy Flash?!” Peter screeches. “Flash Thompson? Really, Johnny? Really?”

“Shut up, you’re so dramatic,” Johnny groans, and Peter can hear him rolling his eyes. “Isn’t it kind of obvious who I fancy right now?”

“Maybe you were tired of trying with Flash and accepted that you were stuck with me?”

“For five years, Peter? Seriously?”

Before he can answer, there’s Johnny’s mouth again, hot and welcoming, wrapping around his bottom lip. Peter closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend’s warmth.

“I’m so in love with you, dumbass,” Johnny whispers.

“Yeah, me, too,” Peter smiles dazedly.

“We should go back to sleep,” Johnny says. Peter nods. “Cuddle me?”

“Little spoon kinda cuddle?” Peter asks for good measure.

“Yes, please,” Johnny answers, quickly rolling around the bed until he’s facing the other way, finally on his side of the bed. Peter slowly sneaks an arm around his waist, his hand firm at the center of his chest. His forehead goes right against Johnny’s nape, their legs tangled up once again, Johnny’s back against his chest, every inch of their bodies touching.

“You’re good?” Peter asks right next to the shell of his ear. Johnny lets out a deep breath.

“Perfect,” Johnny says. He tangles the fingers of one hand with the one Peter left on his chest. Peter kisses his shoulder. “Do you know you’re the best cuddler I’ve ever met?”

“Wow, I’m flattered. Have you met too many of us?”

“No. Just you.”

“Oh.” Peter blushes. He presses his hot face to Johnny's shoulder. “I’m sorry, I thought I was being clever but now I’m embarrassed. You’re so cute.”

“Go to sleep, Peter.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you, too, Pete. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely and a hug to the soul! I'm on twitter @SPIDEYT0RCH 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
